This disclosure generally relates to communication of audio data from a client device, and more specifically to regulating communication of audio data from the client device.
Increasingly, users exchange data with each other using client devices, such as mobile telephones. For example, client devices establish a connection with each other through which users associated with the client devices exchange voice data or other audio data. Additionally, audio data captured by client devices may be communicated to a content server, which analyzes the received audio data and determines contextual information associated with the audio data.
For example, multiple client devices may establish connections with each other and exchange audio data, allowing users associated with various client devices to participate in a conference call. Audio data captured by various client devices is communicated to a content server, which analyzes audio data from different client devices to determine contextual information or other data associated with the audio data. Conventional methods for communicating audio data to a content server communicate information from each client device exchanging audio data. However, users of various client devices may have different privacy preferences for communicating audio data captured by associated client devices to a content server. Conventional methods for communicating audio data to a content server to not allow users associated with different client devices to enforce different settings for communicating audio data to a content server.
The figures depict various embodiments for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles described herein.